


Truth or Dare

by tyronexx



Series: Shameless Drabbles [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/pseuds/tyronexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey play truth or dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

„Fuck, Ian. How long does it take to get some doritos from the pantry. Jesus Christ.“ Mickey was laying in bed for what seemed like an eternity waiting for the redhead to get some snacks to regain their strength. He heard murmuring in the kitchen and soon after that Ian appeared in the room holding a trey with a variety of food and drinks.  
„Can't you just hold on for like one second?“ he laughed and sat down next to the older boy. He placed the trey on Mickeys stomach and lay down next to him.  
„What's all this for?“ the older boy asked suprised.  
„I just wasn't sure what I wanted to eat so I brought a bunch of stuff to choose from.“ Mickey raised his eyebrows and started to sort through the food on his belly. Ian lay down and grabbed some marshmallows. Mickey laughed.  
„I dare you to put as many of those in your mouth as you can. Mandy and me used to do this all the time.“ Ian smirked and turned to his side so he could look his partner in the eyes.  
„How much do you think I can fit in there?“ Mickey raised one eyebrow and took some time to think about the matter.  
„Because I know how much you can stretch that mouth of yours, I'mma say 15.“ Ian laughed out loud and ripped open the bag.  
„You're on! I bet you I can fit more than 15 in there.“ And he began to stuff pink marshmallows into his mouth.  
It ended up being no less than 17. He spat them back into the bag and threw it on the floor.  
„You underestimate me, Mick! You lost the bet! So now it's your turn!“ Mickey sat up and leaned his head against the bord of the bed.  
„The fuck are you talking about? What's my turn?“ Ian smiled that childish, excited little smile that he knew Mickey couldn't resist and placed a kiss on his forearm.  
„Truth or Dare?“ The older boy rolled his eyes.  
„Seriously? What? Are you in third grade?“ Ians smile faded away and the disappointed look on his face made Mickey change his mind. He just couldn't stand seeing the redheaded boy sad.  
„Alright, alright. Fuck. Uh, dare.“ There it was again. That infectious smile that seemed to light up the entire room.  
Ian put the trey on the ground and sat on Mickeys lap facing him. „Okay. I dare you to taze yourself with your taser.“ Mickey scoffed. „That's all? You know me and my brothers do this for kicks sometimes, right?“ Ian stood up and got the tazer from Mickeys cupboard of weapons. He handed it to the older boy and sat down next to him.  
„Are you ready? Watch, because I'm not doing it again.“ Ian nodded and watched as Mickey took the tazor closer and closer to his arm. Just as it was about to touch his skin Ian took it out of the dark-haired boys hand and threw it on the floor.  
„No, Stop. Are you crazy, Mickey? I can't believe you were going to do that.“ Mickey laughed and stroke the hand that Ian had placed on his bare stomach.  
„You're such a pussy, firecrotch. You've never been tazered before? It's not bad at all.“ Ian shook his head in disbelief.  
„You're crazy!“ He was about to get up when Mickey grabbed the hand he'd been holding and pulled the redhead back to the matrass. „Where do you think you're going? It's your turn. Truth or Dare?“ Ian smiled and sat back next to him.  
„Truth!“ Mickey bit his lip and stared down at his tatooed knuckles.  
„Did you, um, did you ever think about me while you were gone?“ He breathed out, relieved that he finally got a chance to ask the question that had been weighing on him since the day Ian went away. Minutes passed and when he finally dared to look up, he saw Ian smiling softly. „Look at you, all shy!“ The redhead took his time to enjoy every second of this rare moment.  
„What fucking ever. Don't answer me then.“ Mickey flipped him off, got up and searched the floor for a pair of boxers. This time it was Ians turn to pull his boyfriend back into bed.  
„Of course I did. Every day!“ He felt every muscle in Mickey body relax as he hugged the older boy from the back.  
„And don't you dare put those boxers on!“ he said as he pulled the both back onto the matress.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gallavich ff and english is not my first language so feel free to correct any mistakes I might have made. and enjoy! (pimpmilkovich.tumblr.com)


End file.
